


My Father Was Never Around

by lightandspark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Clint is Wanda's dad, Dear Theodosia sad, Hamilton References, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Sadness, Tony is Peter's Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark
Summary: MCU and Hamilton combine with Dear Theodosia...





	My Father Was Never Around

It was worst time of their lives for 19-year-old, Wanda Maximoff and 15-year-old, Peter Parker as they were in different situation of their lives. Both of their fathers... are just never around. It been two months, apparently Tony would rather be in his lab rather then spend time with his son! Peter began to think that Tony cared very little now about him, he seem to love his lab more than him now... keeping everything in secrecy. Wanda wasn't any better as she started to fall distant with her father, Clint, who is keep on mission over mission. Yes, it's his job, but once he finished one, the next day, he'll be gone with only a note that says: _S.H.I.E.L.D called in, they needed someone to join this mission, I volunteered, take care, love you._

 

 _'Maybe it's because he just can't relate with me anymore,'_ Wanda would think.

 

 _'Does he maybe... find my company annoying. Maybe he just need his space.'_ Peter stiffed up a bit

 

Wanda geared up,

 

_'I-I'll prove self to him, I will show him I can be just like him!'_

 

Just thinking about her father being proud of her gave the young girl hope. She quickly join the other young heroes and S.H.I.E.L.D Agents on the quin-jet.

 

Peter grabbed his hoodie, made it to the elevator.

 

_'I'll give him his space... he might appreciate it...'_

 

His dad will be happy, he gets to have alone time to himself with Peter being in the way. Peter will be at Ned's.

 

* * *

 

 

Clint sat by the controls on the quin-jet, sighing heavily in relief as he put it on co-pilot.

 

"Been a long week," Clint whispered, burring his hand in his jacket's pocket, he pulled out a picture, smiling brightly.

 

A picture. Of his little girl, Wanda, smiling brightly at him as the sunshine reflected her green eyes beautifully. Pulling it close... he hummed:

 

_'Dear sweet little Wanda, what to say to you?_

 

_The gleam your eyes, you have the Barton's name._

 

_When I saw you first, you cried, and it broke my heart.'_

 

He remembered back in Sokovia, where she trembled in fear as Ultron's minions attacked. He just couldn't bare to see it. After... the loss of Pietro, he took her back home with hi, so she could have a chance to feel home. He remembered how often she'll play in the backyard, running around with joy as she freely play\ed with her magic as he watched, proud.

 

_'I'm dedicating every day to you, domestic was never really my style._

 

_But when you smile, you knock me out, I will fall apart._

 

_And I thought I was so smart.'_

 

Clint closed his eyes as he held onto the picture to his heart,

 

_'You will come of age of this new nation._

 

_I will bleed and fight for you, I will make it right for you._

 

_If we lay enough strong foundation, I will pass it on to you._

 

_I will give the world to you._

 

_And you'll blow us all away..._

 

_Someday, someday._

 

_Yeah, you'll blow us all away._

 

_Someday, someday...'_

 

Clint wiped away some tears, laughing lightly as he looked at the picture again.

 

"Wanda, I am doing this so you could be safe. I promise to do that," he said to the picture of his precious daughter. "I love you, sweetheart. You so far, I  never bee so proud."

 

* * *

 

 

"FRIDAY?" Tony muttered, drying his hands with a towel after washing them.

 

"Yes sir?" the AI replied.

 

"Where's Peter?" Tony asked, sitting onto his lab stool, studying his new creation.

 

"Off to Ned's, sir," FRIDAY answered, before Tony could say anything else, FRIDAY quickly asked. "What is this new creation?"

 

Tony's eyes lid up as he excitedly explained,

 

"It's transmitter that allows me to be alerted of when Peter's life is in stake, so I could go and save him. It could help him put off the thread for as long until I could reach... I was planning to gave him this as son as I test it."

 

"You really care about him, don't you?" a smile could be heard in FRIDAY's voice as Tony sighs dreamily.

 

"Yes I do..." Tony tapped a nearby hologram, clicking a file as it shows a picture of his beloved son. Smiling happily, without any worries and no one would think anyone would want to harm him. Tony smiled, slowly getting up, eyes still on the picture. A voice of music escaped his lips,

 

_'Oh Peter, that beautiful smile and I'm undone._

_My son. FRIDAY, look at my son!_

 

_Pride not the word I'm looking for, there is so much inside me now.'_

 

Tony would've been lost without Peter, after finding him and meeting him Tony immediately had the feeling that the boy was special and deep down, he needed to protect him. 

 

_'Oh Peter, you outshine the morning sun, my son._

 

_When you smile,'_

 

Tony chuckled at the memory, which was very true.

 

_'I fall apart, and I thought I was so smart.'_

 

Tony sighs, he grazed his fingers against the holographic picture,

 

_'My father was never around.'_

 

Remember Howard's lack of attention and always pushing him down to his knees.

 

* * *

 

 

_'My father was never around...'_

 

Clint winced at the thought, the old man was never around, if he was, he was drunk and ready to pound him to the floor.

 

* * *

 

 

' _I swear I will be around for you...'_

Peter walked down the alley way, suddenly his spidey senses tingled, looking over his shoulders, he saw nothing. However, Peter fell alerted his senses were going crazy. His heart racing, the fragile fifteen-year-old was ready to sprint himself away from the area. He turned to exist, quickly dashed his way over, only then a tall, lean... blonde blocked his way with a gun.

 

**_POW!!!_ **

 

_'I'll do whatever it takes.'_

 

The quin-jet was hurdling all around the place in the heavy rain storm over the seas, Wanda tried her hardest to use her powers to make it steady, it was far to much as cold sweat ran down the back of her neck. Another big gush as Wanda lost all control, a agent fell forward, accidentally hitting the button that opens the jet's door. Wanda was then flung out, her powers were to exhausted and everything went to fast and-

 

**_SPLASH!!!_ **

 

_'I'll make a million mistakes.'_

* * *

 

 

_'I'll make the world safe and sound for you..._

 

_You'll come of age of this new nation._

 

_We'll bleed and fight for you._

 

_We'll make it right for you._

 

_If we laid a strong enough foundation,_

 

_We pass it onto you._

 

_We'll gave the world to you._

 

_And you'll blow us all away,_

 

_Someday, someday._

 

_Yeah, you'll blow us all away._

 

_Someday, someday..._

 

* * *

 

 

Clint finally landed at S.H.I.E.L.D expecting to be welcomed... only to come face to face with tear streamed Coulson. Immediately, Clint thought of the worst,

 

"Phil! Is everything alright?"

 

"W-Wanda..." Phil choked.

 

Clint's heart dropped his throat felt dry.

 

"Wanda?! What happened?" Clint panicked.

 

Phil was silent, looking down at his shoes, his shoulders bounced as his sobs were only heard. Clint's knees felt weak.

 

 _ **"PHIL! ANSWER ME! WHAT HAPPENED?! WHAT DID YOU DO HER?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?!"**_ Clint screamed, grabbing both of Phil's shoulders breathing heavily as his eyes screamed desperation.

 

Phil coughed through tears, finally looking at him,

 

"S-she wanted to go on a mission. She thought you weren't around because... because you and your missions. Not feeling enough, she wanted to prove herself to you... she wanted you to be p-proud. The jet was over open sea, it was stormy thee jets rocked, she tried to steady it with her powers... she was exhausted but still tried. Another blow and the doors open. She fell. S-she fell and drowned in seconds. Her body was covered... she laid next to-,"

 

 ** _"NOOOO!"_** Clint screamed as he raced out. Phil watched miserably.

 

* * *

 

 

"Mr. Stark, Agent Hill has arrive," FRIDAY announced, Tony nodded and flashed on his best smile.

 

He ran up to the living room, seeing Maria looking away from him, crossed arms.

 

"Maria, is that a new catsuit?" Tony winked.

 

Maria's body stiffen, taking deep breaths as her shoulder shook. Slowly turning around, she saw how Tony's expression turn from playful flirty to deeply concern.

 

"M-Maria?" Tony whispered, taking a step closer, when he saw the agent didn't react but only had her lips quivering, Tony made it her like a flash. He putted a comforting hand on both of her shoulders, as soon as he did, Maria started to cry, sobbing very loudly as she backed away.

 

"Maria, what's the matter?" Tony asked, genuinely concern for his friend. "Did Fury said something? Rough day at work? You what, sit down, I will get you a drink and-,"

 

"P-Peter," Maria choked, Tony froze in place, slowly turning to her with wide eyes.

 

"P-Peter... what happened? Is he okay? I-Is my son okay?" Tony's voice came out as a weak whisper.

 

When none of them spoke, Tony immediately went crazy but kept his distance,

 

**_"MARIA?! WHAT HAPPENED?! WHERE IS MY SON?! WHERE'S MY PETER, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PETER?!"_ **

 

Maria sobbed loudly,

 

"H-he was in a alley way, heading to his friend's. Ned, h-he said Peter thought you needed space, since all you been doing was b-be in your lab, so he didn't want be in your way. He thought you didn't want him around. H-he left. In the alley, he suddenly came face to face with a man, with a riffle. He was shot once in the side, the bullet escaped through his left shoulder. He died with too much blood loss in seconds... he's dead, Tony. His body in S.H.I.E.L.D, Room 504, next to-"

 

 _ **"NOOOO!"**_ Tony screamed on top of his lungs as he sprinted out of the tower, Maria close on heels as she miserably tried to call after him... it didn't work.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony and Clint nearly slammed into each other when they reach Room 504. They stared in shock and confusion at each other... it was then, Fury came out the room with a broken look on his face. He walked past them, allowing them in, both men froze, their children, both in bed, dead... but they looked as if they were sleeping like angels.

 

Wanda, her hair was still wet, her face looked slightly blue... but she was beautiful in Clint's mind as he slowly made his way over.

 

Peter, his hair was all messed up, dried blood was on his lower lip... Tony made his way over, eyes wide as he couldn't believe it. 

 

Both fathers stroked their child's head, whispering out,

 

_'Sorry for not being around...'_

 

They both hugged their child's lifeless bodies, loudly sobbing. Fury, Hill, and Coulson watched with emptiness. They blown them all away.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
